


'How to make a boring journey less boring' or 'Khrissalla's habit'

by Black_Iron_Tarkus



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Cosmere, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Khriss masturbation, Khrissalla, Masturbation, Sex, White sand, White sands, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Iron_Tarkus/pseuds/Black_Iron_Tarkus
Summary: Khriss finds all the traveling boring, and develops a method to pass the time which unfortunately becomes a habit, which is unfortunate because, once the traveling is over, Khriss isn't going to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

The ship rocked gently back and forth. It was gentle today, and the weak wind was barely allowing the vessel to move. It seemed to be a day of little progression on the journey to the mysterious Dayside. 

Khriss sighed as she tromped down the steps back into her cabin. "Nothing to do today but wait around" she thought morosely. She closed her cabin door behind her and lay on her back in the bed. Since they had left Elis, Khriss had found herself largely useless to the crew, and had found little conversation with Cynder and Acron, who always seemed to be speaking with one another. Baon was, of course, ever present around the ship but, seeing as the only topics be deemed worthy of discussion tended to be martial in nature, Khriss couldn't really carry a conversation with him for long.

So here she was, laying on her back on her own in her cabin again. The silky sheets caressing her skin as she breathed in the salty sea air. "I really should stop doing this" she thought, siding her dress up around her waist and slipping her fingers into her panties "I don't want to make it a habit...". She started slowly, just sliding her thumb down the folds of skin, pulling it back up again until it just barely touched her clitoris, causing her to jolt a little every time. Gradually, she sped up, moving with her hypnotic rhythm as she began to tense her legs and push her firm ass off of the bed, towards her fingers. She dedicated her thumb to rubbing her clitoris as she began pushing fingers into herself, forcing one in through her tight hole, then another, and a third, all curling and groping at the most sensitive area of her vagina. She let out a moan as she came, soaking her panties and pouring out into her bed as she flopped down, exhausted and smiling. "No more of that though" she thought, "I definitely can't make it a habit".


	2. Journey to Kezare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip ahead a bit from the last chapter, our horny heroine finds herself riding a tonk through the desert and gets bored. The tonk has a big round stump on its head. That doesn't count as beastiality right? I don't think so. Also, we're ignoring the fact that the moisture from Khriss's special place would dissolve the tonk's carapace. Lazy storytelling I know. Sue me.

At first, Dayside had been fascinating: A whole new culture to explore and learn about, new people, new foods, new ways of doing things. That was before they set out on the trip to kezare on the tonks over miles and miles of boring desert. Khriss hadn't had any privacy in a while, and she was getting a certain itch she needed to scratch. But how to do it? She couldn't just rip off her clothes in front of everyone and start going to town on herself, much as she found the idea strangely arousing. The tonk she was riding had once had a horn, but it had been broken off some time ago, leaving the beast with a long, smooth protrusion. It was perfect, coupled with the slow, juddering movements it made. It have Khriss a goal and it had to be achieved   
"I didn't sleep so well last night" Khriss announced. "I'm going to try to sleep on the tonk. Wake me up if we get somewhere important". With that, she slip forward on her saddle until her crotch was pushing right against the horn, with one leg either side and her head on the saddle. She drew her hat over her face and relaxed her body.   
The tonk continue to move, bumping and juddering against her soft pussy and her clit. She had become very wet very quickly and, the pleasure clouding her budget, she was inspired to go further. Adjusting her hat to make sure she was at the back of the group, she quickly slid off her panties and stuffed them in a saddle bag. She eased the horn inside herself, taking advantage of the way it leaned back towards her as she pulled her skirt over it to obscure the act. Suddenly, the tonk made a more jarring movement than usual, and she gasped as the horn slipped all the way inside of her. Khriss noticed Baon glance back at the noise, but he quickly looked away. Khriss hoped it was because he thought it was snoring, and not because he realised she was fucking the tonk's head. The jarring movements became more intense and Khriss came for the first time, squeezing her thighs against the tonk's head. Suddenly uncaring if the whole royal court could see her, she pulled down her dress and grabbed her breast, massaging it and tweaking at her nipple until she climaxed again.   
Finally satisfied, she pulled herself free of the tonk and put her dress back where it was meant to be. She glanced over her shoulder just to be certain nobody had seen her, and couldn't help but grin at the gaping mouth of Indan, the young guide who had seemingly witnessed the whole act.


End file.
